Spirits of defiance
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: It is the last day of summer Hope and ValRyn are going on there last date before she has to go back to earth. While they are doing that Faith Rowen, and Pyro head over to the old evil castle of Rumtuk. While their Esquire tricks Faith into summoning the ghost of Rumtuk who possesses HooLan now it is up to our heroes to save HooLan before the Ardissian go off to destroy everything
1. Darkest Mistake

· # Spirits of defiance #

Ch 1 Darkest Mistake

I don't own Invader Zim stupid Nickelodeon does we also do not own my teacher is an alien characters Bruce Coville owns them

Setting 1 Planet Ardis at the Crystal Palace in Faith and Hope's room

Hope: I don't know. Which dress should I wear? I don't know what to wear for my final date? I really don't want to leave here tomorrow. (she said as she was carefully scanning through all of the dresses in her closet in which she had very many since she had been on this planet) No. Not that one. No that's too fancy. Of Faith, please help me.

Faith: I really don't know what to tell you Hope. After all, I'm not the fashionista here.

Pyro: (She went into the closet and with her teeth she grabbed a beautiful yet adorable pink dress that was hanging in Hope's Closet near the end where she couldn't see it)

Hope: Are you sure Pyro? This is the one?

Pyro: meow

Faith: By the way Hope, have you told him yet that we're going back to Earth Tomorrow?

Hope: No I don't know why. I've just been really nervous to tell him.

Faith: He is going to find out sooner or later Hope. You might as well just tell him now and get it over with. It's like ripping off a Band-Aid. You just gotta do it fast and quickly.

Hope: (She gulps) Sure I will do that if you think that's the right thing to do. I'm just really nervous.

Razul: (He came on over the intercom in their room) Hope, Valle-Rynne is here to take you on your date.

Hope: I'm coming. (She went down the stairs and met up with him.) I'm here.

Valle-Rynne: Excellent. Today I figure I should take you down to Central Intelligence. It is the center of our planets diplomatic and political affairs.

Hope: How cool. But...

Valle-Rynne: What is it little Hope?

Hope: (While they were walking to their destinations she said.) Well I'm not sure if my dad told you this or not, but we are leaving to go back to Earth tomorrow. You see the first day of school where my father teaches is a week from tomorrow and he needs to go in early to prepare. In case you're wondering he can't just leave Earth. He needs time now to study with Jason after all he has telepathy and dad just can't wait to get started. Besides, Faith and I want to hang with Amethyst some more. She is our cousin after all.

Valle-Rynne: I do understand little Hope but I will miss you very dearly. You have been on my mind quite a lot and we'll be even more so when you're gone. That planet is so dangerous.

Hope: Valle-Rynne I thought you got over that after I went and showed you all the good things about Earth after you save me.

Valle-Rynne: Yes but that planet still scares me like you would not believe anyway we are here (They arrived at the Central Intelligence building.)

Setting 2 Back in Faith's room

Faith: Oh I cannot wait to watch the marathon of Defiance that's coming on. I'm so glad the science fiction Channel decided to bring it on for reruns.

Pyro: Meow

Genevieve: (she walked in) Faith are you ready to go to the haunted Castle. Sorry I could not get here sooner my job keeps me very busy.

Faith: Of course I would love to go. I mean I was going to watch a Defiance Marathon today. But that can be done another day when I'm back on Earth. This is way more important.

Genevieve: Perfect. And Pyro can come along too.

Faith: Sweet.

Setting 3 Heading to the castle of Ram-Tak the father of Hoo-Lan. It was this intensely creepy castle that was under the sea I'm thinking it kind of looks like the castle that Fiona was in in the Shrek movie

Genevieve: Well, here we are.

Faith: Yes. Here we are this is so exciting. Everything is so creepy and Ghostly and the whole place is abandoned and it's under the sea. Oh man how much creepier could it get?

Ashriel-: I wouldn't call it creepy. I would call it more Darkly tempting and enchanting.

Faith: Ashriel-? What on Earth are you doing in here?

Ashriel-: I like coming here every once in a while to make sure that these illegal magic dark items that are in here don't fall into the wrong hands. (He chuckled under his breath.) And who might you be young Irken?

Genevieve: Oh. I am Genevieve. I'm Faith's cousin and...

Pyro: meow

Faith: No Pyro. Don't mess with that.

Pyro: (She was messing with a painting on the wall then finally knocked it down) MEOW!

Faith: Pyro are you okay? What is this anyway?

Ashriel-: Oh nothing really. Just the painting with the spell on it that if you say it. It summons the ghost of Ram-Tak. You know Faith, this could be the perfect test of your new ghostly abilities.

Face: No no no no no. Dash hold me I am not allowed to summon dark spirits.

Ashriel-: Oh but you wouldn't actually be summoning him Faith. You'll just be using the spell. I don't think that would activate your powers. Unless you're too timid to say this spell just like your sister.

Faith: I am not timid.

Ashriel-: No you are right it is far too hard and scary of a spell for you to try.

Faith: I am not chicken and I will prove it. (She began to speak the ancient incantation.) Pleasis sumina grandia letra Ram-Tak iama in needa iz getr wisdama. (After saying the spell, she began to feel faint. At the same time, a giant Black Cauldron that was simmering in the center of the room they were in began to boil and as such a very relaxed Mist curled out of The Cauldron and the Ghost of grand leader Ram-Tak appeared before them speaking in a very relaxed voice.)

Ram-Tak: Why have you summoned me?

Ashriel-: Greetings great grand leader I am one of your greatest worshipers your son is a traitor and has not followed your legacy well. He has made this planet become a planet of peaceful gentle sea creatures.

Genevieve: That's a good thing though.

Ram-Tak: No it is not young lady. In fact, it is the exact opposite of good. I must go correct my foolish son's mistakes immediately. (He flew off.)

Genevieve: Come on we have to follow him. (She said as she picked up Faith who had fainted.)


	2. Firy Redemption

-Valle-Rynne- And this is the very top of the Central Intelligence building.

-Hope- Wow Valle-Rynne I love it up here. There is such a beautiful view of all the fish and the Ardisains all happy and tranquil it is a perfect example of what makes Ardis so spectacular.

-Valle-Rynne- Ardis is not as wonderful as you are little Hope. I hope one day we can live out our lives together.

-Hope- Oh Valle-Rynne stop it you are making me blush.

-Valle-Rynne- You are already blushing my dear and I don't mind now come I have a picnic all planned and… Hope…

-Hope- What is in this room Valle-Rynne?

-Valle-Rynne- I am not sure but we should probably stay away. (Just then Hope walked into a machine and when she did that the tarp that was covering the machine fell off.) Oh no not that terrible machine. (He said pulling Hope away from it.)

-Hope- Oh my don't tell me this is the machine that put Hoo-Lan in the comma. Me and Faith were beside ourselves on that day. It was one of the scariest moment in my life. Me and Faith thought Hoo-Lan was dead.

-Valle-Rynne- I hate that human for what he did to our grand leader.

-Hope- Now Valle-Rynne I know Peter has his flaws but me, Hoo-Lan, Pyro, and Faith stayed with him while Amethyst was being rescued from Silvia and during that time I was very scared of him, but he did nothing wrong. Faith kept making sure that he never hurt me or Hoo-Lan but Pyro really seemed to like him. So I guess he can't be all bad.

-Valle-Rynne- Not all that bad. Hope that monster scared all of the Ardisains half to death. My mom and I were right there when it happened. And…

-Esc-Yanna- Valle-Rynne what are you and Hope doing in this room? This place is filled with terrible memories that should be kept under wraps just like that awful machine. (She said covering up the telepathy machine.)

-Valle-Rynne- Mom I know you want to destroy that machine, but it is Hoo-Lan's passion. And there are good things about telepathy it helped me save little Hope after all.

-Esc-Yanna- Yes it did and you were very brave even though I wish you had asked me before you even thought about going to such a dangerous planet as Earth.

-Valle-Rynne- I would have been too late for Hope. And I was willing to die for her.

-Hope- And I you Valle-Rynne. (She kissed him.)

-Hoo-Lan- Aww how adorable.

-Hope- Oh hey Hoo-Lan. (She said blushing and Valle-Rynne blushed too.)

-Hoo-Lan- Oh don't be embarrassed you two. I think it is great that you are getting to spend time together before we leave tomorrow. I can't wait to get back to Earth for more telepathy experiments.

-Esc-Yanna- Oh I wish you four did not have to leave, but I know how much you love your telepathy.

-Hoo-Lan- I only wish that I could have gotten this machine to work. Oh I know Hope maybe with your powers over technology you could help me get it to work right. And then Peter and me could try again.

-Hope- No Hoo-Lan it is too risky and Peter still scares me.

-Hoo-Lan- Someday he may not scare you Hope. And that day will be soon if I have anything to say about it. After all peace around the universe is what I strive for and…

-Ram-Tak- Oh my gosh your peaceful ways are worse than I thought.

-Hoo-Lan- Huh father how are you here?

-Hope- Hoo-Lan what is going on? (She said hiding behind Valle-Rynne.)

-Hoo-Lan- It appears that someone brought my father back to life using that stupid spell. But who would be so foolish as to use that spell. Unless… Oh no Faith…

-Hope- No Hoo-Lan Faith would never do this. Dash warned her.

-Ram-Tak- Silence little mix. The time has come for some changes to be made around here. First off no more peacefulness and for that I will need a body. (He possessed Hoo-Lan.) Hahaha…

-Valle-Rynne- No.

-Hope- Get out of Hoo-Lan you evil vile monster of a spirt.

-Ram-Tak- Thank you for the complements little one. But no I don't think I will ever leave Hoo-Lan everyone trusts him so dearly that they will not see the wolf in sheep's clothing.

-Hope- You will not destroy everything Hoo-Lan has created. (She blasted Hoo-Lan with water.)

-Ram-Tak- Ahh… (He was forced against a wall thanks to the massive amount of water that hit him.) Haha sorry my dear, but you are going to have to try a lot harder than that if you want me to leave this body. (He blasted at Hope with a Hand beam, but she shielded herself using her power over technology she constructed a shield from some spare parts that were in the room.)

-Valle-Rynna- (He aimed his hand beam as Hoo-Lan's to get rid of it and the beam went away.) Leave my little Hope alone and return our grand leader now or else.

-Ram-Tak- Hahah you kids are a lot of fun. But I have bigger fish to fry. (He ran off.)

-Esc-Yanna- Oh no now where did he go?

-Ram-Tak- Attention everyone the Irkens and the Utopians have done the unthinkable. They have broken the contract.

-The Ardisains. (They all gasped.) Huh no we're all doomed. They will destroy us all.

-Ram-Tak- Not yet. For I have a plan we will get them before they get us.

-Ardisain 1- But we can't defeat the Irkens and the Utopians they have a vast army at their disposal and all of those powers.

-Ram-Tak- Do not think that way my amazing father once tried to teach you all battle formation before he was buttoned so unfairly. Now are you with me or against me?

-The Ardisains—We love you Hoo-Lan so we are with you.

-Ram-Tak- Excellent but before we can wipe the Irken's and the Utopains from our universe we must get rid of those who would think to betray me. Valle-Rynne, Esc-Yanna and that weakling of a mix Hope must be arrested and put to death if they do not come to their sense and join us.

-Ardisain 1- You heard Hoo-Lan get the none believers.

-Hope- No that is a lie.

-Ardisain hatchling- Be quiet you stupid mix you will pay for going against the contract. (He said holding a little flag ready to protect his planet.)

-Hope- I have done no such thing. I could never hurt an ardisain.

-His mother- No sweet heart don't go near that creature she will corrupt you. Just like she has done to my best friend and her son. Esc-Yanna how can you side with that thing?

-Esc-Yanna- Do not call Hope a thing she is not to blame for anything. That is not Hoo-Lan.

-Valle-Rynna- Yah he is possessed.

-The Ardisain- Hahaha just more lies. You will all pay for this.

-Ashriel - Enough of this.

-The Ardisain- Don't try to stop us Ashriel your they have committed a crime siding with the mixes and… What the why are you with that Irken and the other mix?

-Hope- No Faith. What has happened to her she is so pail?

-Genevieve- She lost consciousness after she read the spell that brought Ram-Tak here.

-Hope- Huh so she did do it.

-Genevieve- It was not her fault Ashriel tricked her. She was against doing the spell the whole time. And that vile creature is an imposter.

-Ram-Tak- Who are you going to believe that alien or your precious grand leader?

-The Ardisains- Hoo-Lan Hoo-Lan!

-Hope- (She made a water shield between her and everybody and as she did that Faith started to wake up.) Everybody stay back.

-Faith- Hope ugh I feel awful.

-Valle-Rynna- Glad to see you are awake Faith all is not well. Hoo-Lan has been possessed by Ram-Tak and everybody thinks we are rogue ardisains not to mention Ram-Tak is trying to rally all of the Arditians against your race.

-Faith- No this is all my fault.

-Genevieve- No Faith you did nothing wrong Ashriel should have never pressured you. And hey where did Ashriel go?

-Faith- Who cares I feel terrible Dash warned me this would happen. I can barely see straight.

-Valle-Rynna- Faith I know this may be hard for you, but I have a plan and I need you to help me complete it.

-Faith- Whatever it is Valle-Rain I am up for it. I have to help Hoo-Lan.

-Hope- Don't worry you two we have got this.

-Valle-Rynna- (He kissed Hope) Good luck my love.

-Hope- Right back at you. (She took down the shield and started using her water powers to distract the ardisains and Faith and Valle-Rynne slipped away.)

-Faith- (Valle-Rynna held her hand as they ran.) I hope my sister, Genevieve, Pyro, and your mother will be ok.

-Valle-Rynne- I wouldn't worry about them so much Faith. Worry about yourself you seem to be getting paler by the minute. Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?

-Faith- No I can keep up the pace. I am fine. (She says in a very week voice.) In fact she sprouted her wings and flew Valle-Rynne the rest of the way.)

-Valle-Rynne- No Faith don't do this.

-Faith- I am fine Valle-Rynne saving Hoo-Lan, my sister and our races is more important then my health. There that is the painting. (She said dropping Valle-Rynn and then falling on to the ground.)

-Valle-Rynne- Faith see I told you this would happen but you did good now stand back. (He smashed the frame to pieces.) Yes, I knew there was a second side. Ok according to this in order to send Ram-Tak back into the painting I have to speak this spell with great Arditian compassion and I need to get the assent just right.

-Faith- That is great news Valle-Rynne now come on before…. (She fainted again.)

-Valle-Rynne- Oh no Faith I told you not to push yourself. Ashriel you are going to get a long talking to from me after this is all over. (He said picking up Faith and taking the spell with him.)

Setting 2 Back with the other Heroes.

-Ram-Tak- Resistance is futile you will all loose miserably.

-Hope- We will see about that. (She used her technology powers to turn a carriage into a blow gun which she used to launch Pyro right at Hoo-Lan)

-Ram-Tak- Ahh get off of me you stupid cat. You see the mix truly is evil now destroy her.

-Hope- No he is the evil one.

-Arditian 2- Don't believe her lies let's all use our peace beams on her to weaken her strength.

-Hope- (They fired at Hope) Ahh I am starting to feel really weak. I have to stop them. She made drowns out of the technology that was nearby to defend her.) I don't want to hurt any of you but I won't let you go after my friends.

-Esc-Yanna- (She fired her own peace touch at the ardisains.) Have some of your own medicine.

-Pyro- (She continued to attack Hoo-Lan)

-Hoo-Lan- Pyro is that you?

-Ram-Tak- Oh no you don't. (He threw Pyro off of him but luckily Genevievecaught her.)

-Genevieve- Got you Pyro and don't feel bad you tried.

-Hope- Huh for a minute there Pyro got through to Hoo-Lan. Hoo-Lan listen to me you have to fight it. We need you back.

-Ram-Tak- You retched creature this is the thanks I get for taking you in. I should have known that someone of your race could never understand how great Ardis is. Which is why we must show you. (He fired a hand beam at her.)

-Hope- Ahh!

-Valle-Rynna- Little Hope no. (He ran to her side.) Are you ok?

-Hope- Yah I had my wings on so I was mostly water and the blow went threw me we mostly. (She said showing him the fact that part of her side was bleeding.) Sorry Valle-Rynne but they used a big amount of peace beam on me and it weakened my powers. What happened to Faith?

-Valle-Rynna- She does not have much time Hope, but don't worry I have the solution. Sendia Ram-Tak backa to whareia hiea deservia to bia (A beam of light shoots out of the painting and strikes Hoo-Lan.)

-Ram-Tak- No they told me that the spell was irreversible why! (He got sucked into the painting.)

-Valle-Rynna- Pyro would you like to do the honor? (She destroyed the painting.)

-Hope- Oh Valle-Rynne you and Pyro did it.

-Hoo-Lan- Where am I what happened?

-Hope- (She ran to him.) Hoo-Lan you are ok.

-Hoo-Lan- Hope what happened why are you bleeding? The last thing I remember is being pushed into a cloud of evil and then. Oh no Faith. Where is that renegade mix this is all her doing? When I see her I am going to…

Valle-Rynna- No my grand leader sir. Faith is innocent she did not mean to unleash the spell it was a freakish accident that Ashriel caused. I was the one who said the reversal spell but she flew me to the castle even though she was already very sick. I told her not to push herself but she did not care and now well I don't know if she is going to make it.

-Hoo-Lan- What no I don't want to lose her. (He held her in his arms.) Come on sweaty I know that you can pull through this. Yes, I was mad at you but I could never stay mad at you.

-Hope- Faith please come back.

-Faith- Hoo-Lan I am so sorry Ashriel made me. Don't let Ram-Tak destroy your peaceful dynasty.

-Hoo-Lan- Shh Faith I am fine now.

-Faith- Oh Hoo-Lan you are ok. (She hugged him.) I am so sorry. Please you have to believe me I did not want to disobey the rule but…

-Hoo-Lan- Calm down Faith I am not mad at you. After all you atoned for your actions and that is a true sine of maturity. I am very proud of you.

-Faith- Thank you Hoo-Lan.

-Hoo-Lan- Of course Faith now Ashriel come here. As punishment for tempting my daughter you are sentenced to a week in the forcefield. (He said as guards fired forcefield gun at him.)

-Ashriel - Oh man. (They took him away.)

-Hoo-Lan- Come on Faith I need to get you some Irken soup.

-Faith- Yes sir.

-Hoo-Lan- And as for the rest of you. Why are you all wearing battle costume? Oh shoot what did I do?

\- Arditian general- You said we were going to war against the Irkens and the Utopians, but now that we realize you were possessed we feel pretty stupid.

-Hoo-Lan- Don't feel stupid no one on is stupid unless they believe they are.

-Arditian general- That is defiantly our grand leader.

-Hoo-Lan- Come on Faith you have got some recovering to do. And Hope let's get you bandaged up. Who injured you by the way.

-Hope- You don't want to know Hoo-Lan. (Valle-Rynne- picked her up and Hoo-Lan held Faith. While the Arditians followed and some were carrying soup. Pyro ran after them happy everything was back to normal.)

Setting 3 Later that night

Hoo-Lan was wrapping Hope's wound and Faith was eating her Irken soup and Pyro was sleeping at the foot of the bed.

-Hoo-Lan- Hope you look distracted is something wrong?

-Enzo- She has something to tell you that maybe hard to say.

-Faith- Who are you.

-Enzo- Enzo Hoo-Lan adopted older brother. My parents took him and Moricia in when they were little.

-Faith- Oh neat

-Hope- Yah nice to see you again sir.

-Faith- Hope introductions aside what is Enzo talking about Hope?

-Hope-Well I am kind of against telling you this Hoo-Lan because I know it is going to make you sad but um… The person who injured me was you.

-Hoo-Lan- I I what?

-Faith- Oh man Hoo-Lan you did it, but you were possessed it is completely understandable.

-Hoo-Lan- No it's not. It's never going to be ok. I was so weak and timid and I got myself possessed in the first place and it almost cost me everything. Faith if you had stayed under that exposer for much longer you would have died and Hope if that hand beam had hit just a little bit closer to your vital organs no… (He was crying.)

-Hope- Oh no Hoo-Lan don't cry this wound will heal eventually.

-Faith- And I will get my strength back soon.

-Enzo- Listen to the girls Hoo-Lan everything will turn out good in the end. I always think that the truth will set a person free.

-Hoo-Lan- No Enzo the truth can sometimes hurt. The emotional scares that I caused you girls will never heal. Oliver and Felicity trusted me with you and I let them down. Why does darkness keep following me? (He runs off.) Esc-Yanna take over.

-Hope- No Hoo-Lan don't leave.

-Faith- Hoo-Lan come back. Hope you should not have told him.

-Enzo- No Faith. Hope had every right to tell him. He needed to know the truth.

-Faith- But he seems so sad and besides Ashriel was the real villain in this story not him.

-Ashriel - He does not see it that way. In his mind he will never recover from what he has done to you girls.

-Hope- What should we do?

-Faith- Well I know what I am going to do stay with Hoo-Lan because no matter what I still think he is a good dad.

-Hope- Dito.

Setting 3 With Ashriel

-Ashriel - Well that plan could have gone better.

-Kerio- If you ask me you got what you deserved for almost killing Faith.

-Ashriel - Hahah foolish hatchling why do you care she does not love you and she never will.

-Kerio- You are wrong she will come to realize how much she needs me just you wait.

-Ashriel - Fine play your game and I will be there to pick up the pieces when you fail. Now let me out.

-Kerio- Yes Dad.(He let Ashriel out. And he left.) Enjoy your rest Faith for soon you will be mine. Hahaha!


End file.
